Wind down
by veraflynns
Summary: "We've done it on your bed, and my bed, the shower, up against that one tree... but never in a car." FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. T FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

She laughs harder; she's been laughing since they stopped, laughed through crawling over and grabbing his t-shirt, laughed pulling it over her head and laughed when he finally rose an eyebrow at her and asked, "What the hell are you laughing at, 'Lena?"

Truth be told, what they had just finished was far from funny, and he took this a little more offended than she had intended, but she couldn't stop laughing.

Her laughing slows down as she runs out of air and eventually she lays back against his chest and giggles softly, looking up at him. He looks back, still confused with her outburst of hysterical laughter.

Finally, after catching her breath and readjusting so her arms wrapped around his middle, she laughs again, though it's short due to the hurting in her sides. "I can't believe we just did in it the back of Alaric's truck."

It's true, since Alaric became Jeremy's guardian things between Elena and Stefan had been at a stand still, which hadn't really worked for Stefan, who's idea of coming off a blood high was screwing Elena until she screamed.

"I mean," she continues when he remains silent, drawing shapes on his back with her finger tips. "We've done it on your bed, and my bed, the shower, up against that one tree... but never in a car."

It takes Stefan a moment before he kisses her forehead and laughs softly, shaking his head. "You're the one who suggested it.." he trails off and she smacks his chest, raising an eyebrow of her own.

"Oh, because you were the one sitting there going, 'Elena, I don't think we should do this.. what if we get caught?'" She rolls her eyes and he sticks his tongue out at her, which she reaches up and pokes. "Act your age, Mr. Salvatore." She whispers quietly, smirking.

Stefan considers this and eventually, his lips turn into a smirk of their own. "And what if I don't want to."

Elena shifts so she's straddling his lap and cups his face, dragging her fingernails down his chest. "Well, we may just have to do something about that then."

And so they did.

x.x.x

This is only the start of a promising couple of kink-memes. I called the story "Wind down" because of the fact that all of these kink-memes will be what Stefan did with Elena to wind down from the blood. (And yes, _all_ of them included his and her clothes off) I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. I promise they will get more in depth soon. (And hell, maybe you'll even get that 'against that one tree' fic ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus had been dead for 25 minutes by the time Elena had crawled her way up into Stefan's room, seen the remorseful look on his face and took off her clothes, standing in front of him.

"No.. Elena, no, _I can't_," he tried but she had nothing of it. She walked toward him, took his face between her fingers and kissed him hard. There was no room for words.

She worked on his shirt while his hands roamed her body, made her arch into him and dampened areas of his jeans that she knew he would normally care about. His shirt was gone and within seconds her fingers took off his belt and tugged at his jeans. There was no time for passion, no time for waiting and _Elena, I can't, we can't, this is wrong_. She needed a release more than she needed air right now, and she was going to get it. One way or another.

Before Stefan knew what was happening, he stood, naked in front of her. Elena's eyes looked up at him and she smirked _that _smile. The smile that made him do whatever he wanted to do her when he wanted, but he couldn't. He'd done too much - he'd bitten her. There was so much that he had to apologize for, but she was having none of it. She stood up on the tips of her toes and ran her fingers through his hair, gripped on the strands and pulled him down to her level. He could feel her hot breath against his lips before she bent her head and kissed him again.

It was wrong, and they both knew it was, but in that moment it didn't matter. It didn't matter that their friends were downstairs, congratulating each other for Klaus' demise. It didn't matter that Damon was probably listening, having known that Elena had slipped up to Stefan's bedroom. Nothing in the world mattered besides him and her in that moment, and it was perfect.

He began to lead them back to his bed when she stopped suddenly and pulled away, and he was afraid that he'd done something wrong. His mind worked quickly and he narrowed his eyes. Elena looked back up at him and smiled, took his hand and lead him toward the hall. Stefan blushed and tried to refuse, but her hand tightened around his and he forgot all about the insecurities he had and followed her.

When she lead him to Damon's room, however, he became instantly hesistant and she rolled her eyes, turned around to look at him and frowned. "He's downstairs," she assured. "We're only using his bathroom."

Stefan followed Elena through the twists and turns of his brother's room and when they arrived, she turned on the tap and instructed him to sit, which he had no problem doing. Especially since he'd walked through half of the Salvatore boarding house naked; Elena leading him. She stepped in after he did and straddled his lap. When the water was high enough, he reached over and turned it off. She had other things on her mind.

Elena kissed a trail down his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She ground her hips against his, causing a low groan to emit, and another, "Elena, we shouldn't." She barely heard his plea.

He began to lose his composure, it was sick - the effect that she had on him. He was broken and sick and he needed help but he couldn't hurt her by flinging her off of him, though he was sure that if she didn't stop grinding her hips against his that she would be at risk for it.

But stop she did not, if anything it grew harder and when she reached down and stroked him. His teeth elongated and he looked away from her. "Elena, stop." He whispered, but she didn't. He tried to be angry, anything other than the horny teenager that he was, but it didn't work and when she ground his penis against her clit, he moaned louder than he should have, considering they had company.

This pleased Elena, however, and she lifted herself up, slid down on him and rocked her hips slowly. Stefan slowly turned toward her, his eyes still bloodshot, but she didn't look scared. He knew she should have been. She hadn't seen the person he had been with Klaus. Hadn't seen the people he'd killed. Hadn't heard their screams.

She reached up and cupped his face, kissed the veins and rocked her hips faster without any sign of stopping or asking him if it was okay. Elena knew what she wanted and when she wanted something, she got it. Stefan had been used to her getting her own way. It was so much easier giving her what she wanted than to try and fight with her. But now it was different, now he could kill her.

But _fuck_, the way she moved her hips against his felt way too good to give up the moment to his morals.

Elena felt his fingers cling to her sides and she tried to move faster but suddenly her hips were suspended and she looked up at him, with those judgy little eyes. Stefan smirked.

She was out of the bathtub and against Damon's bed before she could really argue. Stefan pinned her against the fabric and kissed her shoulder, lifting her up by the hips and thrusting into her. Elena's cries were loud and she knew that they should both be quiet, but neither was as their hips rocked together, loudly, the headboard hitting against the wall.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he sped up and she gripped onto the sheets, panting for whatever air she could take in, her heart racing and her toes curling against his back. They had both waited too long to worry about what was wrong and who was right.

When she came, she let out a mute scream that caused her eyes to roll back and her fingers to dig so hard into his skin that she actually drew blood. He came shortly after she did, digging his face so close to her shoulder that she was sure he was going to bite her, but the fangs never came, and neither did the pain.

Once her heartbeat had calmed down, he rolled over beside her and kissed her like it was the last time they would ever kiss - she remembered the feeling all too well.. the night of the sacrifice still a memory in her foggy mind. She smiled at him and he took her hand, kissing all of her fingers and up her arm, straight to her lip.

"I love you," she whispered in the night as he lifted her up in his arms. She curled her head into the crook of his neck and he lead them down the hall and into his bedroom, laying her down in his bed. He crawled in beside her and pulled the covers over them both.

"I love you too," he whispered as she fell asleep against his chest. He kissed the side of her head and curled against her.

In the distance, a loud "_Stefan!_" was heard; he just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of Stefan's 165th birthday, instead of celebrating it casually like they would have normally, Stefan woke Elena up at the crack of dawn, let her get ready and then drove out of town. Elena, still incoherent, didn't refuse the offer and slept the entire way.

It was bright and shiny and _different_when she woke up. After adjusting her eyes, she realized soon that it wasn't Mystic Falls that she and her boyfriend were in now, but a place entirely different.

"Los Angeles," Stefan said in an attempt to break her dazy confusion, but she looked over at him and her eyebrows furrowed further. "You know.. the one in California?"

For the lack of response, Elena punches his shoulder weakly while he chuckled and drove down a long road. She sat up straight and looked around at the people walking by, none of it was familiar and for once that didn't scare her.

Stefan reached over and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers in a manner that seemed effortless. He kissed her finger tips and she smiled.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Salvatore." She said softly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore."

Somehow, through the midst of stores and people, they wound up in Victoria's Secret. Elena had laughed so hard she'd cried and almost alerted the girls working there, and probably would have if Stefan hadn't been there to calm them down. They were human, unfortunately. Stefan had learned to somewhat control his hunger - enough to be able to be in public for a couple nights but the need was still there, the bloodlust still existed.

Elena knew that. And when he drifted off, she reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. "We can leave if you want," she whispered softly.

"I don't know how you stand the sight of me," Stefan replied honestly, which made Elena sigh. They'd had this conversation at least ten times since their marriage two months ago.

Elena cupped his cheek and forced him to look down at her, and suddenly there was a calm smile. "For better for worse, in sickness and in health." She said quietly and he nodded.

They'd had _that_argument a couple of times, too.

With a lot of persuasion, Stefan got Elena to at least try to look for something. She had her mind set that there was not going to be any buying at all. As much as she'd tried to get used to being with Stefan and being with Stefan's money in particular, Elena couldn't. Her - Grayson had been a doctor, he had a fairly decent pay but she had never been spoiled. Stefan seemed to disobey those rules constantly.

She received anniversary gifts all year long.

He lingered behind her while she shopped, approving and disapproving what she decided to look at, and she consistently chose the items she knew he would disapprove - specifically anything _without_ lace. Most of her underwear drawer - what was left of it - was lace. Stefan's favorite.

After collecting a few items - most of _good_lingerie hidden by the items she'd been teasing Stefan with, she turned around and smiled at him. "I'm going to go try these on." She said softly, and turned around, walking toward the dressing rooms before he could argue with her.

When she was safely inside with the key, she stripped down to nothing, folding her clothes in a neat pile and she began to try some of the undergarments on. The first one showed too much - but she put it in the keep pile anyway, knowing she and Stefan would have fun with that. The second garment was a black baby doll that hung loosely on her, and the underwear that came with it contrasted the top with it's skin tight fabric.

One by one, Elena went through the pile, until she ended up on the last of the pile, a very small negligee. She worked it over her body, smoothing down the creases and turned around to look in the mirror. As she did so, she jumped up and held her hand on her heart. "Stefan!" She whispered furiously. "You're not supposed to be in here, we're going to get in trouble."

Stefan pouted his lower lip and held his arms out, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her against him. "You mean.." he whispered, dragging his lips across her neck. "I don't get my own little show? Not even if I pay?"

Elena shook her head and something incoherent was heard but she wasn't too sure if it was from her or from Stefan. Though, he seemed pretty busy easing his lips on her creamy white neck, sliding his hands underneath that negligee that was lifted slowly up her hips. She was wearing no underwear. "No," she breathing softly. "No show."

"Hmph." He responded and trailed his kisses down her neck. "Such a shame.. do I at least get a trial run?" He asked and pinned her against the back wall, his knees hitting the small sitting area that was placed inside the changting room. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist involuntarily. He smirked against the valley between her breasts.

"Stefan.. no.. we can't," she half moaned, half gasped as his hand slid in between her legs and rubbed _that_spot, causing her toes to curl. "We're in public.."

Stefan flicked her clit lightly, rubbing the pad of his thumb against it in a rhythmic motion. Elena squealed lightly at the sudden contact before she quickly covered over her mouth with her hand. As secluded as they were in the dressing room, the walls were paper thin.

A knock on the door second later proved just that. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

Elena could feel Stefan smirk against as his tongue worked against her clit. He made no movement to stop and let her speak, nor did she expect him to. Clearing her throat, she hoarsely said. "I'm fine.. I just dropped something."

To her relief, there was no sound of an attempted breaking into the room but she wasn't entirely sure that they had the woman fooled. "Alright then, call me if you need me. My name's Cary." She said softly, and Elena barely heard the footsteps away from the room she was in, but she knew they'd been there.

"_Stefan_," she half whispered-half moaned, running her fingers through his hair. "We almost just got caught.. we _can't_." She argued, almost inaudibly. Stefan ignored her, though, and soon enough she was butter in his hands. His tongue hit that spot over and over and when she came, she could feel his smirk against her skin as he lowered her back down to her feet. Elena glanced up at him for a long while, clinging to something, anything that would keep her legs standing.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, though he lowered his lips back to her neck and she could barely find the words to say yes. A meek nod was all she could get. Reaching up, she grabbing him by the hair and pulled him back, reaching up with what little strength she had left.

Stefan reciprocated her actions and lifted her back up, pressing her up against the mirror and attacking her mouth. He undid his belt and zipper, his pants falling to the ground. Elena hooked her toes underneath the band of his boxers and helped him slide them down. He pulled his mouth away from hers long enough to position himself and thrust inside of her. He covered up her moan with his lips.

His thrusts were slow and sloppy at first, but the harder her feet pressed into his back, begging for more, the harder his thrusts became and the more harder it became to keep her quiet. Elena was never quiet, but that was what he liked about her. He liked the animalistic side that came out when they would make love. The side of Elena that no one else saw besides him.

He moved his hips quicker against hers, while their kisses became open mouthed and sloppy. Elena's fingernails dragged down his back and she mewed as he hit that spot that made her eyes roll back into her head and her toes curl.

She bit into his shoulder as she came in a mess of emotions, and he soon followed, biting down on his tongue in order to keep his teeth away from her shoulder. They usually did exchange blood after sex but this was no time or place and Elena could barely think straight to worry about any of that. He held her in his arms until she pulled back and smiled at him. "You're so bad," she whispered.

He smirked. "You're not such an angel yourself."

Stefan left before Elena did, sneaking past the workers and walking outside. He waited for Elena to leave the dressing room, and when she did, he walked back in and met her at the check out counter. She placed her pile on top of the counter, the garment she had been wearing on top of it all. "I'll take these," Elena said without looking at him. She didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking, obviously enjoying the scene.

She would have to punish him later.

-

Hi guys, I hope you liked this chapter :) I don't update this frequently, but I know I should, lol. I have people on tumblr telling me constantly to update it. Anyway, thank you for reading!:)


	4. Chapter 4

It was her idea, it usually was.

Stefan stood in front of a mirror, tugging at a tie that he'd already tied three times to perfection, but couldn't get it to look like he wanted. It wasn't too often they dared to go outside, especially since returning to Mystic Falls.

Well, they'd been there always, but it was different now. Stefan didn't leave the house, which usually meant Elena didn't.

He was a time bomb, after all.

Tick tock.

"Stefan, we're going to be late." She said as she walked out of the bathroom, trying a few times to unsuccessfully put on her heel.

Stefan sighed and threw his tie down in defeat, turned around and looked at her for a long moment. "How important is going to this party to you?" He whined, half nervous about showing up there with Elena on his arm with a diamond on her finger, half nervous about the body count that would be there. Human bodies.

Elena turned around and sighed at him. She knew he was nervous, hell she was just as nervous. She hadn't seen her family since they eloped. Walking toward him, she fixed his tie quickly and kissed him. "It's not that important, but Stefan we can't keep hiding in your bedroom with the lights off and the door locked. You may not be aging, but I am. I need experiences like this," she paused and pouted her lower lip. "Please, Stefan?" She asked. "Pretty please with..." she leaned close to his ear. "Me naked on top?"

She heard Stefan's growl and knew she'd won. Pulling away triumphantly, she held out her hand toward him and he took it, and unwillingly let her drag him out of the room.

**x0x0x0**

They were barely in the Lockwood mansion before - out of nowhere - Bonnie and Caroline had her in a big bear hug. "Elena!" They squealed in unison.

"We haven't seen you in such a long time," Bonnie added, clinging to her best friend.

Caroline nodded. "Too long, where have you been?"

Elena gasped for air and they all laughed, pulling away from her. "I've been.. busy." Elena said, and purposely brushed her hair away with her left hand, watching her friends' expression change drastically.

She practically flew across the room when Caroline took her hand and pulled it toward her, investigating the sight of the diamond. "Oh my god." She said. "You got married without me!"

Elena cringed and nodded slowly, looking back at the empty spot where Stefan used to be. She figured he went to find Damon. She'd be lucky to get past Caroline and Bonnie's two million question battle.

**x0x0x0**

"So brother," Stefan sighed as he heard Damon's voice behind him. "Heard you got hitched. Congrats."

Stefan turned around to see Damon's defiant smirk and rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't have time to listen to you gripe, Damon." He said, leaning up against one of the pillars outside of the mansion. He needed air, it had only been a couple of minutes but it was all such a whirlwind. This was why Stefan didn't get out a lot. Not because of the people he knew, but because of their blood.

"Aw, Stef. I haven't seen you in months and you already want me to leave? I'm hurt, brother." Damon laughed snidely, Stefan growled.

"Damon, seriously." Stefan sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It was a spur of the moment thing. We didn't tell anyone."

Damon nodded his head and walked closer to Stefan. "I know, brother. I was only teasing. You need to loosen up. I would have thought Elena would have had that under control already." He smirked again and Stefan sighed, letting him walk away.

He didn't need the pressure of anyone tonight. With a sigh, he fixed his jacket and walked back inside, looking around for any signs of Elena.

"I can't believe it. He said 'lets get married' and you just agreed?" Caroline babbled along, annoying both Elena and Bonnie, who at this point had joined Elena's side of the conversation.

Elena sighed softly. "Caroline, it's my life. If I want to go and get married in Vegas, then I'll go get married in Vegas. If I want to get a tattoo of the Hollywood sign on my butt, I'm going to do it. I'm done living for the future. It scares me too much." She admitted and bit her lip. "When Stefan asked me to marry him, I said yes because I want to be with him, forever. I married him because I still wanted that. I wasn't looking for approval of any kind."

Caroline stopped and stared at her, and for a moment, Elena thought that she was going to cry - or even worse, yell at her. But she said nothing, only nodded slowly. As if she understood all of this, as if it was easy to understand.

She hugged Elena just as Stefan found his way over to them. As Caroline pulled away, she felt arms around her waist and she jumped slightly, casting her eyes backward to see that it was Stefan. She placed her hands on his and watched her friend's expression softly immediately. There was no denying that they were happy; after all the crap they'd gone through, it was about time.

In the background, a soft beat began to hit the stereos and Elena instantly identified it as Maroon 5's "Misery." In the middle of the dance floor, some couples had opted to just slightly dance with each other, hands on hips and shoulders. Nothing too extravagant. It never was at these type of dances.

Stefan, on the other hand, was used to extravagant ball gowns and high class parties. When the life of the party wasn't plugged in, you had to do it yourself.

"Come dance with me." Stefan said, taking one of her hands and turning her around toward him. Elena raised her eyebrow, but didn't protest.

_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>

As Stefan dragged her out onto the dancefloor, she saw eyes shift in their direction and felt uncomfortable, but Stefan quickly pulled her toward him, his hands on her hips and that lusty look in his eyes he got after they had sex. She melted into him.

Elena placed the palms of her hands on his chest, staring back up at him as his hips moved against hers and she moved hers back, letting him start the slow movement of their hips, grinding against each other. She knew they shouldn't be doing something like this in public, but the movement of their hips was so familiar, so natural to them.

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
>The way it feels to be completely intertwined<br>Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
>It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show<em>

He started to pull her across the dance floor, her hips still pressed against his. Soon, she was facing toward where they were only seconds before, his hands still on her hips. Instead, now, he was behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck; it gave her shivers of delight. Rotating her hips against his own, she grinded, smirking as she heard the growl.

If there was one thing Elena knew, it was how to make Stefan putty in her hands; living many years with him as her boyfriend and now husband had that advantage.

He slid his hands up her sides and pressed a kiss against her shoulder as she twirled toward him. Stefan pulled her close to his chest once more and began to bend her backwards. Elena slid her hands up to his chest and then his neck, cautiously lifting up her leg and rubbing it against his side.

She was on her feet again before she could really think of what was happening, and she knew most of the room was probably still watching them, but it didn't matter. She leaned her forehead against his and they moved against each other.

_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>And now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<em>

"Let's go home?" He whispered, his lips exhaustingly close to hers, though they weren't touching. She nodded slowly and he pressed his lips against hers for a long moment, taking her hands in his and smiling as he pulled away.

Elena breathed heavily, laughing as she deatched herself from him and went back over to grab her purse from Caroline, who she had hastily thrown it to when Stefan had asked her to dance. She bit her lip and smiled at them all, and turned around to face Stefan, holding out her hand. "I'll see you guys later," she called out as he practically dragged her out of the mansion.

They were barely out of the car and into the Salvatore boarding house before his lips were on hers and suddenly her dress was on the floor. Everything was a haze, but she didn't mind. The advantage of having a vampire boyfriend was always that he could shed both of their clothes in only a matter of seconds.

Unless he felt like pushing her to the limit. Which, luckily, tonight he didn't.

Stefan hoisted Elena up, his hands sliding underneath her ass as she wrapped her bare legs around his waist. He started up the stairs, the piles of their clothes long forgotten. She closed the space between his and kissed him, long and hard, sliding her tongue between his lips.

Once upstairs, he hastily closed the door and flew toward their bed. He laid her on the bed carefully, easing himself down with her as she pulled down his boxers with her toes, a skill that he had grown to like.

He shed her panties and her bra within seconds and thrust into her without warning. It was the way she liked it, sudden and full pleasure.

They moved together, Elena's hips responding to his thrusts and vise versa. She moaned loudly, though he tried as hard as he could to soften them with his mouth. She was a loud maniac in bed, and while he loved that about her, it also became an inconvenience, especially living with Damon.

Flipping them over, Elena sat on top and moved her hips as fast as she could against his, placing her hands on the bottom of his stomach for support. She mewed and arched her back, and as she did, his eyes caught her erect nipples suspended in the air. He held onto her hips, thrusting as fast as he could without causing her pain. She probably wouldn't have complained anyway.

She hadn't the one time they'd had sex against the tree just outside of Mystic Falls, even though she wobbled for days after their rendezvous.

He rolled them over and pushed into her quicker and quicker until her release became undeniable and she was puddy in his hands. Her walls clamped down around his and he came soon after, collapsing on top of her. Elena's fingers ran through his hair and he held her close, pressing lazy kisses against her neck. "L've you." He whispered and she laughed, though it came out as a pant.

"L've you too." She whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hee, have you guys seen the new stills for 3x14? If you haven't, go to Entertainment Weekly and look at them and you'll see the inspiration for this fic ;) Happy reading!<p> 


End file.
